1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a focus adjusting optical lens assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact focus adjusting optical lens assembly applicable to electronic products.
2. Description of Related Art
As the electronic products have become compact, the component size of the electronic products has been reduced, especially the photographing lens systems. In general, a compact photographing lens system usually cannot perfectly focus on an object both at a close distance and infinity under a space confinement. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 7,864,454 discloses a five-element lens structure which is a fixed-focus lens system. It has limited capabilities in producing sharp close-ups and tends to produce peripheral blurring of images.
In addition, although the problems of fixed-focus lenses can be compensated by extended depth of field (EDOF) or voice coil motor (VCM). EDOF is a camera technique that applies the software algorithm to simulate the objects with the concept that the RGB components of light will be focused differently under different lens-object distances. As for the focusing lens driving devices such as the VCM is used to achieve focus by changing the relative distance between a whole set of lens elements and an image sensor. However, EDOF as well as VCM have problems like low image quality and more consumed power.
Inasmuch as the foregoing, a photographing system applied in the mobile electronic products for exhibiting a compact size and superior image quality is needed in the art.